


[Podfic]For You

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, OTP Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin talks about what he does to keep Arthur safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [47eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/47eleven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There is nothing I wouldn't do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292226) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> At the request of 47eleven, I have podficced my first fic. This is more an excuse to meld [Phillip Phillip's Gone Gone Gone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oozQ4yV__Vw) with fic than anything else. It's one of about five songs on my Merlin playlist. I tried something new (for me) and hope people find it interesting. Would love to hear what people think.

You can stream this work here:

 

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dnothingiwouldntdo.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dnothingiwouldntdo.m4b)


End file.
